De blanco a negro
by MariSeverus
Summary: Siempre quiso saberlo, siempre quiso entender cómo había cambiado. El por qué, a Severus le gusta el color negro y como cambió de parecer. Regalo del día de las madres


¡Día inteso, que estoy liberando a través de ONES! (Mmm, entonces todos mis días son intensos je) Bueno, este ONE va dedicado a mi madre quien, por motivos X se ha ido a pasar el día de las madres con mi hermano. Yo acá ando pasando el día del padre por así decirlo. Muchos saludos y besos.

¡Feliz día de las madres para todos!

Ya sé, que debería ser un shot light, maternal (mmm jugué con las palabras) y cariñoso. Pero esos no me salen muy amenudo. Espero que este les guste.

Basado en la canción de Depeche Mode "Wrong"

M*S

* * *

**DE BLANCO A NEGRO:  
**_  
"In the wrong place, in the wrong time for the wrong reason" _

**Blanco:**

Siempre quiso saberlo, siempre quiso conocer la razón y la causa. Estuvo sentado por largo rato; nada más meditándolo. Había tenido sueños, había tenido expectativas. Era el orgullo de una familia humilde o más bien, el orgullo de una madre humilde. Sonríe al mundo, ¿Quién no se siente feliz, ante la sonrisa de un nuevo bebé? El mundo se apiada, el mundo abraza a la divina criatura. Una luz nueva. Lluvia de amor, lluvia de besos y de caricias. Está haciendo feliz a alguien.

**Opaco:**

El blanco perlado se va manchando con el paso del tiempo, con el paso de la realidad. Allí está, encerrado en una jaula de "concreto" Su padre, aquel ser de quien ha nacido, ya no le ama, ya no quiere jugar con él. Está jugando con su madre, pero es un juego complicado. Un juego que no le gusta. Imagina por un momento, que sus lágrimas son de alegría pero ellas no se sienten como tal. Las que le caen, son pesadas, duras y frías. Sí, algo está sucediendo y es hora de despertar. De abandonar los viejos pasos. Solitario por el mundo, víctima de algo malsonante y difícil de pronunciar "Maltrato familiar". Va desapareciendo.

**Escala de colores:**

Es noticia, es un chico prodigio a su manera. Es horrendo sí, pero es único. Es odiado sí, pero es superior. Hace lo que los demás sueñan con hacer. Toca con sus manos desnudas, el sabor de aquel poder que espera por él. ¡Ya sabía él, que no se parecía en nada a su padre! Él le va a enseñar un nuevo juego. Sonrisa inocente, manos que soportan por primera vez la magia. Pero, él no la ve como todos, él ve la "magia" dentro de la magia.

La vida parece sonreírle una vez más, le ha dado un nuevo propósito, una mujer. Dulce cuerpo infantil que irradia calor, e ilumina todos sus espacios con una gracia que cree irreal. Pero claro, ella proviene de su mundo. Ella es como él. O casi. Desenfadado, parece tener en mente muchas ideas. Ella le gusta tanto, que no contempla su vida sin ella. Le educa, le enseña sobre lo nuevo que la vida les ha puesto a vivir. La vida sabe que sufre y le ha colocado a esa pequeña para que sane sus heridas.

Apenas pueden esperar, ambos. ¡Se han unido de tantas maneras! Ya no todo le parece igual, ¡Otra vez siente el color dentro de su piel! Pero no dura mucho, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su oscuro color absorba el calor. Es tan frío, tan cerrado y asfixiante.

**Gris:**

La ha perdido para siempre y se lanza al vacio de la oscuridad y la negrura. Nada parece sacarlo de allí, su voz se ha ido a los oídos de otro. Su corazón se ha ido a dormir en otro. Aquellas gemas verdes, pierden su pureza. Pierden su valor. Allí está, abrazándose a sí mismo, dándose el amor que el mundo le ha negado. Fatalidad, sus errores son la fatalidad del planeta.

Enloquece, se ve tentado por la soledad. La única mujer que le ama y quién no le dejaría jamás. Le dan la espalda, a sí mismo se ha dado la espalda en su espejo. Nadie quiere oír sus gritos de dolor; pues él mismo se lo ha buscado.

Está llorando, está llorando frente a la única persona que parece mostrarle compasión. Se apiada de él, le recibe, no sin antes abrir las puertas en él. Abrir las posibilidades. Cuida de lo único que ha quedado del color. Dos gemas verdes, intensas como una flor.

**¡Increíblemente negro!**

Se ha quedado así, no ha podido cambiar. La sombra de los fracasos y de los sentimientos perdidos; es mucho más fuerte que él. Ha convertido al negro en su forma de vida y ¡hasta se viste como él! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Es increíblemente negro ya! ¡Increíblemente oscuro! Retorcido, inhumano y mezquino. Lidera, ¡Hasta la fuerza más negra que jamás conoció! Todo lo que toca, todo lo que mira se opaca, siente lo mismo que él. ¿A cuantos no ha humillado? ¿A cuantos estudiantes no ha hecho llorar con su amiga la oscuridad?

**Luces centelleantes ¡Cómo perturban!**

Pero, aún así, hay algo que no puede penetrar. Una inocencia de la cual rehuye. Su voz, sus labios, el ver su mano levantada mientras pregunta. Su oscuridad huye de ella. ¡La poca luz en su interior se siente afín, pero él no la deja salir! La ha insultado, inumerables veces lo ha hecho. Quiere alejarla, quiere hacerle sufrir, pero no funciona. ¡No funciona!

Su sonrisa paraliza su cuerpo entero, su color trata de invadirlo. ¡No es como siempre pensó, no es todo negro en la vida! Ella está allí, sonriéndole; mostrándole que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. ¿Es del color negro, no aprovecharla?

- _Buenos días profesor._

Se juraba muerto con esas palabras, el simple hecho de que pudiera oírle. Se desnuda, se reinventa y se replantea su vida. Ella está allí. ¿Y si él se acerca? ¿Qué podría pasar?

_- ¿Sabe que amo Granger? Amo su sonrisa, amo todo de usted._

**Blanco al final:**

Siempre fue blanco, ese era su color. Cuando sus labios le rozan, cuando su nombre es gemido por ella ¡Es blanco! ¡Es dulce! Simplemente, debía encontrarse a gusto, encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Su cuerpo, allí está. Enredado entre sus sábanas. Está completamente desnuda, le hace el amor y se une a ella con una tierna caricia. Ella ha logrado penetrar su negrura, ella lo ha devuelto a su estadio normal. Está jugando, se está riendo. Besos que se esparcen por toda su anatomía. manos que acarician todo lo que pueden. Es un juego, como cuando era niño. Sus manos que recorren sus suaves senos, sus besos que se alimentan de su suave piel. ¿Cuanto hubiese pasado sin luz? ¿Cuanto hubiese podido durar hasta, morir en total oscuridad? No lo sabe, tan sólo sigue allí, desenfrenado, lleno de éxtasis. ¿Quién sabe cuando la luz se vaya nuevamente y quede en oscuridad?

Ya lo único que sería negro en su vida, serían sus túnicas.

Bien, acabé. no ha sido super "hot" debido al concepto que representa. Igual espero que les guste y ¡Feliz día de las madres!


End file.
